gothamfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Sezon 1
Sezon 1 Gotham’ın. İlk sezonudur, ilk gösterim 22 Eylül 2014’de yapılmıştır 4 Mayıs 2015'de Sezon finali yapmıştır. Özet Gotham şehrine yeniden geri gelen, Dedektif James Gordon. Yüzbaşı Sarah Essen'ın başında olduğu Gotham Polis Teşkilatı'na katılır, ve orada Dedektif Harvey Bullock'ın yeni ortağı olur. Aldıkları ilk dosya, Thomas ve Martha Wayne cinayeti'dir. Gordon suç mahalline gelir, ve orada Wayne'lerin oğlu Bruce, ile tanışır now in the care of his butler Alfred, which further compels Gordon to catch the killer. Along the way, Gordon must confront gang boss Fish Mooney, as well as many of Gotham's future villains, such as Selina Kyle and Oswald Cobblepot. Eventually, Gordon is forced to form an unlikely friendship with Bruce, one that will help shape the boy's future in becoming the Dark Knight.[http://www.superherohype.com/news/294767-foxs-gotham-reveals-a-logo-and-official-synopsis FOX’s Gotham Reveals a Logo and Official Synopsis - SuperheroHype] Oyuncular Başroller *Ben McKenzie as James Gordon (22 Bölüm) *Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock (22 Bölüm) *David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne (20 Bölüm) *Zabryna Guevara as Sarah Essen (18 Bölüm) *Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth (20 Bölüm) *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot (22 Bölüm) *Erin Richards as Barbara Kean (15 Bölüm) *Camren Bicondova as Selina Kyle (17 Bölüm) *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma (18 Bölüm) *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya (7 Bölüm) *Andrew Stewart Jones as Crispus Allen (6 Bölüm) *John Doman as Carmine Falcone (10 Bölüm) *Jada Pinkett Smith as Fish Mooney (19 Bölüm) Yan Roller (En az 3 bölüm görünenler) *Drew Powell as Butch Gilzean (14 Bölüm) *David Zayas as Salvatore Maroni (11 Bölüm) *Morena Baccarin as Leslie Thompkins (9 Bölüm) *J.W. Cortes as Alvarez (8 Bölüm) *Chelsea Spack as Kristin Kringle (8 Bölüm) *Alex Corrado as Gabe (8 Bölüm) *Makenzie Leigh as Liza (7 Bölüm) *Richard Kind as Aubrey James (6 Bölüm) *Clare Foley as Ivy Pepper (6 Bölüm) *Carol Kane as Gertrud Kapelput (6 Bölüm) *Dashiell Eaves as Kelly (5 Bölüm) *Philip Hernandez as Dr. Guerra (4 Bölüm) *Anthony Carrigan as Victor Zsasz (4 Bölüm) *Peter Scolari as Gillian Loeb (4 Bölüm) *Danny Mastrogiorgio as Frankie Carbone (3 Bölüm) *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent (3 Bölüm) *Dash Mihok as Arnold Flass (3 Bölüm) *Milo Ventimiglia as Jason Skolimski (3 Bölüm) *Krista Braun as Jennifer Luree (3 Bölüm) Production On September 24, 2013, Fox announced that it had bypassed the traditional pilot phase and placed a straight-to-series order for Gotham, to be written and executive produced by Bruno Heller (Rome, The Mentalist). Danny Cannon was later announced as director for the project. Speaking of the project at the 2014 winter TCA press tour, Fox president Kevin Reilly described the series as "this operatic soap that has a slightly larger-than-life quality. This is not some adjunct companion series. This is the Batman franchise, just backing it up chronology." He also added that the series will be separate from any cinematic universe DC is attempting to build with their films. In January 2014, rumors arose that Sons of Anarchy and Terriers star Donal Logue would portray Gordon in the series. Logue himself denied these rumors via Twitter. Logue was eventually cast as Harvey Bullock. In February 2014, Ben McKenzie was cast as James Gordon. Later in the month, it was revealed production would begin in New York City in March 2014. In early March 2014, David Mazouz was cast as Bruce Wayne, while Camren Bicondova was cast as Selina Kyle. At the 2014 Chicago Comic & Entertainment Expo, DC's Jim Cunninham said that Renee Montoya would be a character on the show. The first season will consist of sixteen episodes, rather than the standard thirteen or twenty-two episodes. Fox’s Chairman of Entertainment Kevin Reilly stated, "We were only contractually obligated to order 13, and we ordered 16, because we think that’s the way that show, at least in its first iteration, will be very strong to arc to. Could we do more next season? We certainly could, but that’s where we’re starting with that one. That show is going to have a very strong, serialized element. The entire pilot was screened at the Warner Bros. Television and DC Entertainment panel at San Diego Comic-Con International in July 2014, along with the pilot of The Flash, and footage from Constantine and the third season of Arrow. In July 2014, it was announced that Graeme Revell would be the composer for the series.[http://batman-news.com/2014/07/01/graeme-revell-to-score-gotham/ ‘Daredevil’ and ‘Sin City’ composer Graeme Revell to score ‘Gotham’ - Batman News] On October 13, 2014, FOX ordered a full season, bringing the episode total up to 22.[http://deadline.com/2014/10/gotham-full-season-1-order-fox-850394/ ‘Gotham’ Gets Full-Season Order At Fox - Deadline] Episodes {| style="width:100%;" class="wikitable" border="1" cellpadding="6" cellspacing="1" ! style="background-color:#0E151C; color:white; width:8%;" |# ! style="background-color:#0E151C; color:white;" |Episode name ! style="background-color:#0E151C; color:white;" |Directed by ! style="background-color:#0E151C; color:white;" |Written by ! style="background-color:#0E151C; color:white;" |Original airdate |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#0E151C;" |1 | style="text-align:center; background-color:#0E151C;" | | style="text-align:center; background-color:#0E151C;" |Danny Cannon | style="text-align:center; background-color:#0E151C;" |Bruno Heller | style="text-align:center; background-color:#0E151C;" |September 22, 2014 |- | colspan="6" style="background-color:#0E151C;" |A new recruit in Captain Sarah Essen’s Gotham City Police Department, Detective James Gordon is paired with Harvey Bullock to solve one of Gotham’s highest-profile cases: the murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne. During his investigation, Gordon meets the Waynes’ son, Bruce, now in the care of his butler Alfred Pennyworth, which further compels Gordon to catch the killer. Along the way, Gordon must confront gang boss Fish Mooney, as well as many of Gotham’s future villains, such as Selina Kyle and Oswald Cobblepot. Eventually, Gordon is forced to form an unlikely friendship with Wayne, one that will help shape the boy’s future in becoming the Dark Knight. |- | style="text-ali| style="text-align:center; background-color:#0E151C;" |2 | style="text-align:center; background-color:#0E151C;" | | style="text-align:center; background-color:#0E151C;" |Danny Cannon | style="text-align:center; background-color:#0E151C;" |Bruno Heller | style="text-align:center; background-color:#0E151C;" |September 29, 2014 |- | colspan="6" style="background-color:#0E151C;" |Detectives Gordon and Bullock investigate a child trafficking ring preying on Gotham's street kids, including Selina Kyle. Meanwhile, Penguin resurfaces in the countryside and begins to make his way back to Gotham, leaving victims in his wake. |- Kategori:Sezonlar